Blurred Lines
by luvscience
Summary: This is an Soulmate AU story (first thing said to you is tattooed on you) and it's a triad/polyamory piece involving Beca but not the traditional pairing (I mistakenly called it a Triple Treble and ABC earlier and have been informed that those are strictly for Beca/Chloe/Aubrey). The pairing is a surprise so you'll have to read to find out (sorry, not sorry).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright so this is a little weekend, take my mind off of other stories, drabble. Hope you enjoy it.

A little author's prerogative to complain a bit here – I know I'm late to the game for writing this fanfic stuff…but who the hell came up with the name TripleTreble? They are Bellas for God's sake. I mean TripleTreble should be like Jesse, Bumper and Unicycle (and no I'm not writing that). Alright, I got that off my chest so now we can get to the story.

Summary: This is an Soulmate AU story (first thing said to you is tattooed on you) and it's a TripleTreble piece involving Beca but not the traditional pairing. The pairing is a surprise so you'll have to read to find out (sorry, not sorry).

The other AU part of the story is that Beca didn't join the Bellas her first year at Barden, but everyone else did and this is now Chloe and Aubrey's last year (instead of last year).

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect and Pitch Perfect 2 belong to others, not me, and I cry myself to sleep every night regretting that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca dropped the last box on the floor and sighed as she dropped face first onto the bed. Why did she have to come back here? She sighed again because she knew the answer to that, it was because of her dad and the fact that she hadn't saved enough money to actually move out to L.A. She mentally berated herself again for not getting a job last year that actually made money instead of that internship at the radio station where all she ended up doing was stack CDs all year.

She actually groaned when she heard the knock on the door and then her father's voice, "It's the RA, hide the alcohol."

She sat up on the bed and looked at him, "It wasn't funny last year and it isn't funny this year. At least you don't get to embarrass me in front of a roommate this year."

Mr. Mitchell shrugged and then asked quizzically, "Yah, how exactly did you get one of the single rooms?"

Beca shrugged, "Turns out being a sophomore with a father who works on campus has its advantages. Who knew you'd be good for something."

Beca's dad frowned, "We're not going to go through this again are we?"

Beca threw up her hands in exasperation, "What, me complaining that I should be in L.A. paying my dues instead of here playing college student?"

Dr. Mitchell threw back at her, "It's not like you even played at being a college student. Getting a 1.8 GPA and skipping over half of your classes isn't the way to succeed in L.A."

Beca shot back, "Well maybe if they kicked me out of here I could just go to L.A."

Dr. Mitchell sighed and tipped his head back, this wasn't going the way he intended, but it never did with Beca, "Ok, I'll make you a deal. If you actually try this year, I mean actually try, like get good grades and everything and you join some kind of activity then if you still want to go to L.A. after this year, I'll give you my blessing and help you out as much as I can."

Beca looked at him shocked and then bolted over to him to give him an awkward hug, "Oh thank you."

Her father pushed her back to arm's length, looking at her with a stern expression, "I'm serious Beca, you have to try."

She just nodded enthusiastically before moving towards the door, "I better go check out the Activities Fair then, see you later Dad."

Dr. Mitchell just shook his head at the retreating form of his daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca flopped down on the bed, exhausted. Dealing with people just wore her out, why did the world have to have all of these people in it? She got up and changed into her pajamas, her hand tracing over the tattoo on her side. All of these people and she still hadn't found the one that would say these words to her. She looked at the tattoo again in the mirror hanging on her door. When it first appeared she was so disappointed. Everyone else had nice crisp lettering on their tattoos, or fancy script. Fancy script would have been cool. But no, not Beca's, hers was blurred out. It looked like a printer skipped while it was printing the text. But now, she was curious about the person that would cause that kind of lettering. Did they have a stutter? Could they speak at all? She thought about the DJ booth at the Activities Fair, Deaf Jews, really?

She went to her desk and started playing with a new mix as she thought about the groups she talked to at the fair. As she bent the pitch of one song just enough to line the beats up she went through her options. The only one that really made sense was that acapella group, The Bellas. She knew that she wanted to do more than DJ, and joining an acapella group would help her develop her singing. The redhead who talked to her at the booth was pretty cute but the blonde was really bitchy. She sighed, she could deal with bitchy, it was something she was used to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was almost late for the audition, running in just as the last person was finishing. She walked out onto the stage and looked at the two girls sitting there in the front row. She said apologetically, "I didn't know we had to prepare that song."

The redhead just beamed up at her, "That's ok, sing whatever you want." The blonde next to her shot the redhead a glare but then just sighed and looked up at Beca and nodded. Beca looked around the auditorium and saw the four different groups sitting there. The Treblemakers looking bored, the High Notes looking, well high, the Bellas all looking excited and watching her and well, she couldn't even remember the name of the other group and it didn't look like they would probably remember her name when this was done, given the amount of attention they were paying to her.

Beca sat in front of them and asked to use the cup holding their pens and pencils, taking it before they actually responded. She started flipping the cup in rhythm and clapping. Then she started singing and she fell into the world she loved. She came back to reality as she finished the song to see the redhead practically bouncing in her seat with a huge smile on her face and the blonde next to her with a conflicted look on hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dammit, she was late again. She really needed to work on this being prompt shit so she wasn't always running from place to place. She was supposed to meet the Bellas at their practice room for some aca-initiation or something, whatever that meant. She was looking down to adjust her bag against her side when she walked around the corner and was promptly knocked on her ass. She looked up in a daze as the two girls standing there dropped their linked hands to reach out to her, saying in unison, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

Beca shook herself and muttered, "What the literal hell. Can't you guys watch…" Her voice trailed off and she let out a surprised, "It's you."

She looked up to see a blonde and a brunette smiling at her with their hands out, offering to help her up. They nodded as she spoke those last words, not just one, but both of them nodded. She shook her head, so confused. She took the offered hands and stood up, still looking at the two girls.

The blonde finally broke the silence, "Hi Beca, I'm Jessica and this is Ashley and from the look on your face I'm assuming you weren't expecting two soul mates." Beca just shook her head, not trusting herself to speak just yet.

Ashley laughed, and Beca found herself wanting to hear that melodic sound again and again, "Well both of our tattoos are in very conspicuous places so we knew there were two people out there for us. Have you even seen your second tattoo?"

Beca shook her head, then finally decided to speak, "I don't have two tattoos."

The two girls looked at each other and frowned. Turning back to the brunette they looked a little dejected, "This doesn't make sense, you have to have two tattoos, we both have tattoos of your first words to us."

Beca finally smiled at them, all of her wondering about her tattoo finally answered, "Come on, I've got to show you something, but not here." She led them to the bathroom where she pulled up the side of her shirt to show them the tattoo running down her side. She watched as each girl lightly ran her fingertips down the text on her side, each time sending shivers down her spine. She was almost giddy as she explained, "I always wondered why my tattoo looked so different from everyone else's. Why it looked almost blurred. I always thought there might be something different about my soulmate because of it. But this, this is just unexpected. Who knew it meant that you'd both speak those words at the exact same time and they were tattooed over each other."

Ashley smiled at her, "I've always known there were two people out there for me. Both of my tattoos showed up at the same time." She showed Beca the small tattoo on her forearm that said, 'Hi, my name is Jessica' and then lifted her shirt to show Beca's first words trailing down her side.

Jessica laughed, "We were so relieved when we saw that we both had the same tattoo." She lifted her shirt to show Beca's words in the exact same spot.

Beca looked at the two girls shyly, "Well now that we've found each other, what do we do now?"

The two girls looked at each other as their hands linked, then they looked at Beca, each girl taking one of her hands. Jessica finally spoke, "Well Aubrey would kill us if we missed the aca-initiation so we have to go there first. But how about we go grab a coffee together after. I don't think anyone would mind us being a little late to the party."

Beca looked between the two girls standing there and nodded, "Coffee would be good."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well when I started this story I didn't have any plans for it other than getting what is now Chapter 1 down on 'paper'. Apparently a few people liked this idea so I thought I'd continue it. This is my first 'triple' piece so bear with me if I have some issues with it. I have no clue how long it will end up being because I'm already a chapter past what I had planned out in my head. Enjoy!

Oh and I'm going with the same allowances of the MPAA in that they allow movies one use of the f* bomb in a non-sexual way for a PG-13 movie – thus keeping the rating of this story as T (for the time being, although the way these three interact I don't know how long that will last).

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three girls sat at a small round table at the back of the coffee shop. Ashley and Jessica sat next to each other but with the size of the table they were still close enough to Beca that it wasn't too awkward. They made some small talk until Beca finally asked the question that had been troubling her since she was knocked on her ass, "So, how does this work with the three of us?"

Jessica looked over at Ashley, who turned to look back at her. The two girls turned back to Beca and shrugged, "No clue, we are as new to this as you are."

Beca sighed, "But you two have known about this for a while, surely you've imagined how it would work."

They both shook their heads, but Jessica was the one who answered, "No, not really. We've just been excited that there was someone else we were meant to love but we never really thought about how it would work." As she finished, both girls reached out and took ahold of a different hand of Beca's, giving them a squeeze.

Beca gave a frustrated smirk, "Ok, so I guess we play this by ear then," giving the two hands a squeeze back.

Jessica ran her thumb over the back of Beca's hand, "Just remember we're all new at this and we were meant to be together, all three of us."

Ashley nodded, "Can't you feel how right it feels, all of us together."

Beca looked down at her hands, but nodded, "I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks it feels right." Then she looked up at her two soulmates, "Ok, we have plenty of time to figure this out so let's go see what this aca-party is all about."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three girls walked into the aca-initiation party hand in hand. Well actually, Beca was between Ashley and Jessica and they were so excited they wouldn't let go of her hands. The two girls turned to Beca after moving down the stairs of the amphitheater, "This is your night Becs, go introduce yourself to everyone and have fun. We have all the time in the world to get to know each other but you only have one aca-initiation."

Beca smiled and nodded at the two girls, not really sure how she felt about going off on her own. She was already feeling an attachment to her soulmates. They made it a little better by leaning in and giving her a kiss simultaneously on both cheeks, making Beca blush a little. Beca squeezed their hands, "Alright, but I'll find you guys a little later and we can spend some time together." The two girls nodded at her and smiled, telling the small brunette, "Sounds great Becs, now go have fun," as they turned and linked hands, heading towards the keg.

Beca didn't intent to stay away from her soulmates for as long as she did. She also didn't plan on having as many drinks as she did. She wasn't necessarily drunk, but she wasn't exactly sober either. She got stopped by Chloe and they talked about mixing and how happy Chloe was that Beca decided to join the Bellas. She made Beca smile when she insisted that the two of them would become 'fast friends'.

She also got cornered by some drunk Treble named Jesse who kept insisting they were meant to be together and have aca-babies. She tried gently shooting him down and when he wouldn't take the hint she showed him her soulmate tattoo and informed him that he definitely wasn't hers. The last straw was when he gave her this sleazy smile, "Well you're here alone so you must not have found your soulmate yet, so why don't we have a little fun in the meantime."

Beca pushed by him, "Both of my soulmates are here jackass, just because I'm not with them doesn't mean they don't exist."

Jesse just shrugged at her retreating form, muttering, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

She walked around the party looking for Jessica and Ashley. She completely forgot about Chloe and Jesse and everyone else around them when she found the two girls tucked away in the corner sharing a deep kiss. Beca just stopped a few feet away, "Fuck that's hot."

The two girls broke their kiss when they heard Beca's voice, Jessica tipping her head down to lean it against Ashley's forehead, turning to look at Beca with a smile, "Hey there." She held out her hand for Beca, who took it and didn't resist as Jessica pulled on her hand, drawing the smaller girl to her. She leaned away from Ashley slightly as she pulled Beca in for a brief kiss, her teeth gently tugging on the brunette's lower lip as she pulled back.

Ashely nudged Jessica, "No fair," before reaching up and sliding her hand along Beca's neck, tugging the girl gently to her and giving her a slightly deeper kiss.

Beca just stood there with her eyes closed after the two kisses. After a few moments she opened her eyes and only spoke one word as she looked at her soulmates, "Wow."

Jessica and Ashley broke into huge smiles, wrapping their free arms around Beca and pulling her into a hug. Beca looked at the two smiling girls as they held her between them and then reached up and slid both hands along Jessica's jawline and leaned down to give the blonde another kiss, this time letting her tongue explore the other girl's mouth, teasing her tongue for a few seconds. She broke the kiss after a bit, her breath coming a little faster before turning to Ashley and kissing her just as passionately. When she pulled back from the brunette, she rested her forehead against the other girl's, smiling as she let them know, "I could really get used to that."

The three soulmates spent the rest of the party together, laughing and talking. They chatted with the other Bellas as they came over to spend time with their newest recruit. The three girls got some odd looks from some of the Bellas as they noticed that they always seemed to be in contact with one another. After Cynthia Rose walked off shaking her head at the behavior of the three girls, they decided Ashley and Jessica would have to do a formal introduction of their new soulmate at the next Bellas practice. Their discussion made Beca remember the rude Treble boy and she told the two girls about her run-in with him. Beca had to physically hold Jessica back as she started to walk away, "I'm going to kill him, _nobody_ talks to my soulmate that way."

Beca smirked as she figured the best way to distract the angry blonde was to kiss her. It was a sacrifice for her, but she was willing to give her lips for keeping the peace. Ashley laughed at the two of them as she wrapped her arms around Jessica from behind and placed a kiss on her neck to further placate the blonde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three girls walked to Beca's dorm and Jessica and Ashley each gave the smaller brunette a goodnight kiss promising that they would get together in the morning and spend the day together. The two girls walked across campus hand in hand, enjoying the beautiful night. When they got to their apartment, they let themselves in and shared a kiss as they shut the door on the outside world. Jessica smiled as Ashley gave her ass a swat as she turned to head to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Ashley followed a minute later, peering around the blonde's shoulder into the mirror as she removed her makeup while Jessica brushed her teeth.

Jessica held the sheet up for Ashely to slide into bed next to her. The two girls lay facing each other and after a few soft caresses they started to kiss. Ashley's lips trailed to Jessica's pulse point making the blonde moan, her hands starting to slide up Jessica's thigh. Jessica suddenly reached down and grabbed Ashley's wrist to stop it, pulling back slightly. She looked apologetically at the brunette who had a quizzical, almost hurt look on her face. Jessica leaned in to briefly brush her lips over Ashley's before explaining her sudden need to stop the brunette, "I'm sorry baby, now that we know who our soulmate is, it just feels wrong without Beca here. I think we should hold off on _that_ until all three of us can be together that way."

Ashley leaned in and kissed her blonde lover on the nose, "You're right baby, I wasn't thinking. Your sexy body tends to do that to me."

Jessica pulled her into a tight hug, "Well then imagine what your body does to me, because you're definitely sexier than I am."

Ashley smiled at her soulmate and wiggled a little in her embrace, getting herself comfortable with her head pressed against the blonde's chest. Just before she fell asleep, she mumbled, "I can still make out with you, right?"

Jessica kissed the top of her head as she sleepily muttered, "Of course silly, I can't give that up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca wasn't usually a morning person but the excitement of spending the day with her soulmates got her out of bed before 9 a.m. She still needed a strong cup of coffee, let's not get silly here. After drinking the cup of coffee she made in her small Keurig brewer, she practically skipped down to the shower. She had to stop herself about three steps from her door because badass DJs don't skip. When she got back to her room after showering she sent a group text to Jessica and Ashley, which was kind of silly because she knew the two girls lived together. They decided to meet at the coffee shop so Beca refrained from popping another pod into the brewer while she was drying her hair and putting her makeup on.

She got to the coffee shop before the two girls so she ordered her large black coffee and grabbed a seat at the same table they were at last night. She smiled as the two girls came into the coffee shop holding hands. They walked quickly to the table, dropping their hands as they got close, walking around the table in opposite directions. Jessica got to Beca slightly ahead of Ashley, so she was the first to greet the girl with a soft kiss. Ashley pouted until Beca turned and gave her a hello kiss too.

After the girls said their hellos, Beca started, "I didn't know if you'd want the same thing as last night so I didn't order you anything. What are you drinking, my treat." The two girls gave Beca their order and watched the smaller brunette walk up to the counter. They quietly talked together until Beca came back and set their cups down in front of them. When they stopped talking as she walked up Beca got a little self-conscious, asking, "Did I interrupt something?"

Jessica took her hand, squeezing it, "No sweetie, we were just talking about what we needed to do today and when you came up it didn't seem right to continue until you were sitting down with us."

Beca gave a small nod, relieved that that's all it was. She looked at the two girls, "So what did you decide on?"

Ashley shrugged, "We hadn't decided on anything yet. The only thing that we know is that we want to spend the day with you."

Beca smiled, "Good because I want to spend it with you. Now, what were the options you were discussing?"

Jessica started, "Well Ashley told me she needed a new pair of shoes for rehearsals. She blew out the side on one of them last practice. But we didn't know how you would feel about shopping on our first date."

Beca smirked, "Is that what this is, a date?"

Ashley shrugged, "For lack of a better term, sure."

Beca shrugged, "I'm not a big shopper but like I said, I just want to spend the day with you two and get to know my soulmates a little better. So let's start with finding Ashley some shoes and we'll take it from there."

Ashley leaned over and kissed Beca's cheek, "Thank you."

Beca blushed a little bit as she was slowly coming to the understanding that she would already do just about anything for these two.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm going to start by being whiny, hopefully what I've called the relationship between the three of them this time is ok (as I've only been told what I can't call it but nobody has suggested anything to replace them with).

Sorry I haven't updated anything most of the week. It's been a bad week for me and that carried over into my writing, just didn't have the energy or ideas to write. Hopefully that's (at least partially) behind me now and I can work on the pieces I have going.

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect and Pitch Perfect 2 are owned by somebody not me and I do this for fun, not to upset anyone or make money.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three girls walked hand-in-hand through the mall to the shoe store that carried the shoes Ashley wanted. As they passed by the various shops, Jessica suddenly stopped and 'Ohhhh'd' at a particularly cute dress in the window. She turned to the two girls, "Can we stop on the way back, pleeeeeease?"

Beca and Ashley laughed at the cute begging and Beca nodded, "Sure, we can stop but only if you try it on for us."

Jessica gave Beca her biggest smile and a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks!"

So that's how Beca found herself spending the morning and most of the afternoon shopping with Jessica and Ashley. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be because there were three of them. While one of them picked things out to try on, the other two would wait and talk (and flirt with each other and maybe share a kiss or two) while that person was in the dressing room. Beca even tried a few things on for her two soulmates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three girls were sitting on the couch later that evening watching Joyful Noise on Netflix. Beca suggested it because she loved what they did with the musical numbers in the movie. Beca was sitting a little awkwardly on one end of the couch while Ashley was leaning back against Jessica on the other end of the couch. Ashley tipped her head back so she was looking up as Jessica and moved her eyes towards Beca. Jessica gave a little shrug. Ashley then raised and lowered her shoulders in an exaggerated gesture to Jessica as she gave a little sigh. Beca heard the noise and looked over at the other two girls.

Ashly smiled as Beca looked towards her, "You look lonely over there, why don't you come here."

Beca looked at the two girls cuddling, "I wouldn't want to squish Jessica."

Jessica smirked, "Don't be silly Beca, you won't squish me."

Ashley opened her arms up and waving her hands in a 'come here' gesture, moving slightly so her back leg was pressing against Jessica's on the back of the couch while her other foot was hanging over the front edge of the couch. Beca begrudgingly moved towards Ashley, who grabbed the smaller brunette as soon as she was close enough and turned her so Beca's back rested against her. Ashley then wrapped her arms around Beca and rested her cheek against the top of her head. As soon as Beca was in position Ashley murmured, "Much better."

Beca gave a little start when she felt fingers start running through her hair because both of Ashely's arms were wrapped around her midsection. Then she realized they were Jessica's fingers and she leaned into the stroking slightly. After laying like that for a short time, Beca cleared her throat softly, "Can I ask you two to do something for me?"

Jessica's fingers slowed through the brunette's hair slightly before resuming, "Sure sweetie, what is it?"

Beca sighed, hoping the girls would agree to this, "Well, you two have known each other for a while and have had a chance to get to know each other. I feel, I don't know, behind a little. They only things I know about you I've learned while we're all together. So I was wondering if, ummm, I could take you each out on a date, alone, just the two of us. That way I can get to know the individual you, not just the couple you."

Ashley tipped her head back a little to look at Jessica who was smiling at her and nodding. Ashley squeezed the smaller brunette tightly as she kissed the top of her head, "We would love that Beca."

Beca released the breath that she didn't know she had been holding and simultaneously squeezed the forearm around her waist and the hand in her hair, "Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca sat in her dorm room alternating between thinking and staring at the clock. She could admit to herself that she was scared. She was scared at how quickly she was falling for her two soulmates. She chuckled to herself, well it made sense; they were her soulmates after all. That still didn't help that part inside her that had always pushed everyone away so she wouldn't get close to them and get hurt again, like when her Dad left. It also didn't help ease her fears when she thought of the fact that the other two girls already had a strong relationship. What if they decided they were happy with just the two of them and got rid of Beca? Beca sighed to herself, they were her soulmates, they wouldn't do that; she had to believe that.

It was finally time for her to pick up Jessica for their date. She put her thoughts aside; well at least as best she could, and headed over to their apartment. Jessica answered when she knocked on the door and Beca smiled at her outfit. She was wearing a denim Daisy Duke shirt, tied in a knot and denim shorts. Damn, was this girl trying to drive her crazy? Jessica poked her head back in the apartment and yelled goodbye to Ashley and then grabbed Beca's hand and skipped out of the apartment.

Beca smirked at her, "Did you just skip?"

Jessica looked at her in disbelief, "What, I'm excited, alright?"

Beca shook her head at the blonde, "It's just me."

Jessica pulled Beca in for a kiss, "I know, I'm excited that it's just you and me."

Beca smiled at her, "Me too," and then she kissed the blonde back.

Beca had picked a mix of activities for their date. The first activity was miniature golf. Beca handed Jessica her putter and they headed for the first hole. The two girls talked a little smack to each other as they walked, hands linked, to the first hole. The two girls laughed as Beca's first shot careened of the side wall and bounced into the grass. As Jessica bent to grab her ball out the first hole, Beca had to swallow. She suddenly wondered if this was the best idea for their first date because the sight of Jessica bending over for seventeen more holes was going to drive her nuts.

Beca had to give herself credit, she really did. She managed not to stare (too much) on the next couple of holes but Jessica had problems getting the ball out of the sixth hole and Beca couldn't help herself. To make matters worse, Jessica caught her staring, giving her a sly smile as she turned, "See anything you like?" Beca blushed furiously and just nodded at the blonde. Jessica's eyes darkened as she walked over to the brunette, "Good."

They played through the rest of the course, with Jessica being a tease for most of it. She would intentionally bend over in front of Beca and wiggle her ass at her. Finally Beca just walked up to her and gave her ass a slap causing the blonde to let out an 'Eeep!" Beca just gave her a smirk and walked innocently away, whistling.

When they finished, Jessica walked up next to Beca and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Beca smiled and leaned back to slip her arm behind the blonde. Jessica kissed her cheek, "That was fun. What's next on our date?" Beca smiled and pointed at the Go Kart track next to the golf course. Jessica pulled her head back with an excited expression, "No way! I am so going to kick your ass Beca."

Beca laughed, "Oh you think so?"

Jessica nodded with a serious expression, "Oh I know so." Then she took a step away from the brunette and grabbed her hand, running towards the go karts. Beca couldn't help but laugh as she was practically drug along by the taller girl.

They got into their miniature cars and moved up to the starting line. Beca looked over at Jessica, giving her a play glare as she drew her thumb across her throat. Jessica just laughed at her and stuck her tongue out replying, "We'll see how smug you are at the finish line."

The teenage worker gave the two girls a bored look as he dropped his arm for them to start. The two girls took off neck in neck. Beca growled on the eighth lap as Jessica rubbed her front tire again before cutting her off into a turn. She wasn't obnoxiously bumping her, because that could get her kicked out, but she obviously knew what she was doing and it was annoying Beca because she wanted to win. It was a close race right down to the last half of a lap with Beca's attempts to pass always being thwarted by Jessica. This was Beca's last chance, the final two turns. She made a feint as if to pass on the inside and suddenly swerved to the outside. Jessica was caught off guard and Beca thought she was going to pass her, but the blonde swerved into her and catching her front tire fully causing Beca to spin out as Jessica easily crossed the finish line in front of her.

Beca turned herself around and slowly made her way to the finish line with a pout on her face. When she got out of the car, Jessica was waiting for her. Jessica leaned down to kiss her, but Beca pulled back, "No way. I'm not going to kiss you, you cheated."

Now it was Jessica's turn to pout, "I didn't mean to make you spin out. I just didn't want to lose."

Beca leaned into the girl, nudging her with her shoulder with a smile, "How'd you get so good at that?"

Jessica smiled, looking thoughtful for a second, "My two brothers and I always used to race like this at a place by our house. I couldn't win the first couple of years we raced, but I finally learned how to drive these things well enough to beat them. And I really am sorry, I didn't mean to make you crash."

Beca leaned up and kissed her, "You're lucky you're cute."

Jessica pulled her into a deeper kiss, her hands running down to the brunette's ass. Beca's hands slid up to slide through the blonde's hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss. The two girls finally broke apart, smiling at each other before linking hands and walking to their car, the teenage worker suddenly not so upset that he got stuck working that evening.

After enjoying a burger at a local pub, Beca took Jessica for a walk through downtown Atlanta. The two girls strolled with their fingers laced together as Beca slowly directed their movements towards Centennial Park. When Jessica saw the huge Ferris Wheel she gave a little squeal. Beca smiled over at her, "I take it you like Ferris Wheels?" Jessica gave her a look of joy as she nodded her head.

When they got to the Ferris Wheel, it was better than Jessica had anticipated. It had individual enclosed gondolas and her and Beca had one to themselves. The thing was huge, going almost 200 feet in the air, giving them an excellent view of the city. The girls didn't talk much on the first circuit up to the top, enjoying the view and when they reached the top they looked all around. Jessica turned to Beca with awestruck eyes, "Wow, this is awesome. Thank you for this."

Beca blushed, "It was nothing."

Jessica turned to her and took her hands in hers, "No, today wasn't 'nothing'. This was the best date I've ever been on, thank you." She leaned over and brushed her lips over Beca's. When Beca gave a small sigh as she pulled away, she leaned back in and brushed her lips move forcefully over Beca's, drawing her in for a deeper kiss. The two girls spent the rest of the ride alternating between talking and pointing things out and shamelessly making out.

Beca walked Jessica up to her door. The taller blonde turned to her and smiled, "Are you going to come in and say hi to Ashley, maybe watch some TV or something?"

Beca shook her head, "No, this is your night and I want to leave it kind of like a normal date."

Jessica smiled at that, sliding her arms over Beca's shoulders and wrapping them loosely around her neck. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Beca's as she felt her arms slide around her waist. She slid her tongue lightly over Beca's bottom lip and felt the brunette's lips part in acceptance. Beca finally stepped back, breaking the kiss, her body flushed, "If we keep that up, I won't be going home."

Jessica gave her a wink, "And?"

Beca leaned back up and gave her a chaste kiss, "And I'm not letting that happen tonight." She started walking backwards away from the blonde, finally letting go of her hands when their arms reached their full extension, "Good night, Jessica."

Jessica smiled at her as she brought her hands back to her sides, "Good night Beca, I had a wonderful time."

Beca beamed at her, "Good. Oh, and don't tell Ashley what we did."

Jessica turned back to her with her hand still on the doorknob, "Why?"

Beca shrugged, "I figured the best way to tell what the two of you liked and didn't like was to do the same things with you."

Jessica nodded thoughtfully, "That actually makes sense. Ok, mums the word then."

Beca smiled and waved as she turned to go, "Thanks! See you tomorrow."

Jessica leaned her head back as she started into the apartment, "See you tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Not the best place to stop, but I wanted to get something out this weekend At least I know where I'm going with the next little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And on to the second date

Disclaimer: Don't own PP or PP2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessica walked into the living room and dropped down on the couch next to Ashley. Ashley smiled at the blonde and then leaned over and put her head on her shoulder, "So, how was your date?"

Jessica smiled dreamily, "It was awesome. We had a great time."

Ashley, "So, are you going to tell me all about it? What did you guys do?"

Jessica smirked, "Nope, can't tell you about it. I promised Beca I wouldn't."

Ashley pouted at the other girl, "Awww, why?"

Jessica smirked as she told a little white lie, "She said something about expectations and not wanting you to have any."

Ashley stuck her lower lip out more, "Pwease."

Jessica laughed before giving her a quick kiss, "Nope, not going to piss our new girlfriend off right away."

Ashley dropped her head into the blonde's lap, "Fine, be that way then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca found herself at the girls' apartment door again the next night. As she knocked, she hoped this date was going to go as well as the one the night before. Ashley opened the door, looking as awesome as Jessica had the night before. She was wearing denim capris with a short sleeve button down shirt over a tank top. Beca smiled at her as she leaned in to give her a kiss. Ashley grabbed the brunette's hand and yelled back into the house letting Jessica know she was leaving.

Ashley grinned at Beca as they walked up to the first hole, "I haven't played mini golf in forever."

Beca took her hand as they talked, "Did you used to play?"

Ashley nodded, "My dad used to take my mom and I at least once a month during the summer."

Beca smirked, "So…should I be worried?"

Ashley laughed as she put her ball down on the mat, "I don't think so. I haven't played in forever." She lined up her shot and hit the ball. It bounced off the back rail and ended up about eight inches from the hole.

Beca just looked at her, "Mmmhmm, noting to worry about."

Ashley grinned as she leaned over to kiss Beca, "Lucky shot."

Beca found herself in the same boat as the night before when Ashley bent over to get her ball out of the hole. She found herself admiring the view in front of her. Ashley was just a little bit bigger than Jessica, and she filled out her jeans just as nicely, in Beca's opinion.

Beca did better the second night, not getting caught staring until they were on the back nine. Ashley happened to look back instead of down as she was picking up her ball and caught Beca looking at her. She didn't say anything as she stood up and walked over to Beca. She smirked as she leaned in to whisper in Beca's ear, her hand running slowly over Beca's bottom, "Don't worry, I've been looking at yours like that every time you bend over." That single statement made her blush harder than being caught had.

The two girls finished their game and Beca looked dejectedly at the scorecard. She thought she had done pretty well the second night but Ashley still managed to beat her by eight strokes. Ashley came up behind the smaller brunette as she finished tallying the scores, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on Beca's shoulder, "So, what's the damages?"

Beca sighed, "You kicked my ass. I thought I was doing pretty good, too."

Ashley grinned as she placed a kiss on Beca's cheek, "You did do really well, and I had a blast."

Beca sighed again before turning her head and placing a kiss on Ashley's cheek, "Well, that's what counts."

Ashley slide around to Beca's side, leaving one hand around her waist, her hand slipping into Beca's back pocket. Beca slid her arm around Ashley and leaned into her a little as they started walking. Ashley noticed where they were heading, "Go Karts?"

Beca stopped walking and turned to Ashley, "Yah, is that ok?"

Ashley gave a slightly uneasy laugh, "I'm sure it will be."

Beca's eyes furrowed slightly with her frown, "What's wrong?"

Ashley looked down at her feet, "Well, the last time I went go carting wasn't much fun."

Beca smirked as she turned the other girl towards her, her arms naturally moving around her waist, "So, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that the last time you went it was with Jessica."

Ashley nodded, her head still down, "How did you know?"

Beca tipped her head up and gave her a brief kiss, "Let's just say I saw Jessica's competitive side last night over there."

Ashley gave a little smile, "So it isn't just me?"

Beca laughed, "Nope. She even made me spin out on the last turn so she could win. She said it was an accident, but I don't know if I believe her. I promise I won't be like that, let's just have some fun." She had almost a pleading tone when she finished. Ashley couldn't help but give a small smile and nod at the smaller girl. Ashley moved back to Beca's side, her hand slipping naturally into the pocket again as they continued towards the track.

Beca made sure that Ashley was in and her seatbelt was fastened securely before leaning down and brushing a kiss over her lips. She then got into her own car and moved slowly up to the starting line. The same bored kid was at the starting line and he unenthusiastically started them. The 'race' had a much different feel for Beca. The pace was still fast, but less frantic than the night before. Because they didn't have anything invested in the race, the two girls bumped each other more often causing a couple of spin outs. Whoever caused the spin out would stop a few yards up the track laughing at the other until they got their car turned around and going again. The kid running the track finally gave them a warning as they drove by the starting line for their last lap. The two girls just looked at each other, laughing. The two girls were neck and neck coming out of the last turn and Beca eased off the gas slightly, letting Ashley cross the finish line just before she did.

When they got out of their cars, Ashley walked over to the smaller girl and pushed her against the chain link fence, poking her in the shoulder and trying unsuccessfully to hold her angry glare, "You let me win."

Beca stuttered with a big smile on her face, "No, my foot slipped. Really."

Ashley just muttered, "Mmmhmm," before pulling Beca in for a deep kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner Beca led them back towards downtown Atlanta. After parking the two girls walked with their arms around each other. Beca smiled to herself, noticing another difference between the two girls. Jessica preferred to hold hands while Ashley liked to be closer, with almost a physical need to be in contact with her soulmate. They came around a corner near the Ferris Wheel and Beca started towards the attraction. She felt Ashley's hand grip her hip tighter as the taller girls slowed slightly, a look that Beca couldn't place flashed over her face as Ashley looked up at the ride. Beca stopped and put her free hand on Ashley's hand on her hip, "Everything ok?"

Ashley looked at Beca and Beca realized that the expression was fear, or more appropriately, terror, "Is that where we're going next?"

Beca nodded, suddenly very worried, "Well, yah. That was what I had planned next."

Ashley couldn't take her eyes off the 200 foot tall attraction. In a pleading tone she asked, "Could we just walk through the park instead?"

Beca turned to the other brunette, taking both of her hands in hers, forcing Ashley to look at her, "Shhh, it's ok. We don't have to go on the ride. Walking through the park sounds good too." The look of relief that washed over Ashley's face made Beca feel a little better, but she was still worried about her date. She reached up and pushed a stray lock of hair out of Ashley's face, "Want to tell me about it?"

Ashley pulled Beca into a hug, resting her head on the smaller girl's shoulder. She sighed, "Not much to tell. I am just terrified of heights. Always have been."

Beca reached up and stroked her hair. Then a smirk crossed her lips and she couldn't stop herself, "So then I should cancel the hot air balloon ride I reserved for us next weekend?"

Ashley pushed back from the brunette with a shocked look on her face until she saw Beca laughing, "That's not funny." She slapped Beca's arm. Beca tried to pull her in for a kiss but Ashley pushed her away. Beca wrapped her arms around the taller girl from behind, resting her head against the side of Ashley's shoulder, "I'm sorry Ash, I was just teasing. I know being scared of something isn't funny." Ashley just glared down at her. Beca quietly murmured against her arm, "Want to know something that scares me?"

The way she said it made Ashley look down at her. Ashley turned around so she could look at Beca, "What scares you Beca?"

Beca sighed as she looked up at the brunette, a blush rising in her cheeks, "I'm scared that I won't fit in with the two of you. I'm scared that I've waited all this time for my soulmates and that you won't like me. I'm scared that the two of you will figure out you were better off being just the two of you, like it was before I showed up." Beca was looking at her feet as she finished.

Ashley had her in a hug moments later, holding her tightly and stroking her hair, "Oh Beca, how could you even think that? Jessica and I have been waiting to find you for ages and there's no way we are letting you go. I'm not saying it won't be perfect, God knows it hasn't always perfect with Jessica and I, but nothing is ever perfect. We just have to be patient with each other when things get a little rough and remember we are meant to be together." Beca just looked up at her with a hopeful look in her eyes. Ashley smiled shyly down at her, "I can't speak for Jess, but I know I'm already falling for you Becs."

Beca reached up suddenly and pulled Ashley in for a desperate kiss, a small sob escaping her lips just before they pressed against Ashley's. When she pulled back she gave a shy smile before resting her head against Ashley's chest, "Thank God I'm not the only one feeling that way."

Ashley held the girl for a minute before stepping back and gripping her upper arms, looking her over, "Better?"

Beca smiled, "Better."

Ashley gave her a nod before swinging back around to wrap her arm around Beca's waist, "Good." Beca slipped her arm around Ashley's waist and directed them towards Centennial Park instead of the Ferris Wheel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls laughed as they walked up to Ashley's door arm in arm. Beca sighed, "Who knew that they had a synchronized fountain display with music and everything in Centennial park?"

Ashley bumped her hip against Beca's, "Have you been living under a rock for the last year? I thought everyone knew about the Olympic rings fountain."

Beca gave her a fake glare, "Yah, so I was a little withdrawn my first year."

Ashley stopped in front of her door, turning to the smaller girl, "Well not any more. Jess and I won't let you be withdrawn."

Beca wrapped her arms around Ashley's waist, looking up at her, "I hope not, although spending some time just curled up together sounds good too."

Ashley smiled at her, "I think that can be arranged." She leaned down and took Beca's lips with hers, tasting them before pulling back with Beca's lower lip between her teeth. Beca gave a low groan and moved back in to kiss Ashley again, her tongue seeking entrance to the taller girl's mouth. Ashley eagerly complied, her tongue teasing Beca's. Beca finally backed away from her soulmate, her breath a little ragged. She gave a half-hearted smile to Ashley, "Ok, I think it's time for me to go before I can't stop."

Ashley smirked, "And what if I don't want you to stop?"

Beca let her breath out slowly, "You're going to be the death of me. But I'm serious, I want this night to be special but not in that way."

Ashley smiled, "That's sweet, do you want to come in and watch something with Jessica and me?"

Beca leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, "No, this is your night and that wouldn't be right. I'll come by first thing tomorrow and we can all spend the day together doing anything you two want."

Ashely looked coyly at her, "Anything?"

Beca shrugged, "Pretty much anything that doesn't make me look like a fool in public or get me arrested. Other than that I'm yours for the day."

Ashley beamed at that, "I can't wait. See you tomorrow then."

Beca walked backwards away from her date, "Tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yah, well – lemons. It was inevitable with these three.

Rating: Well, I couldn't get past the touchy-feely nature of the girls' relationship so the story turns M – very M in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or PP2 and I mean no harm by playing in their universe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca knocked on the door early Sunday morning. Ok, it was almost 11 am, but that was early for her on a Sunday. Ashley opened the door and smiled, "It's about time you got here, I thought we got you for the full day today."

Beca shrugged apologetically, "This is early for me on a Sunday, but I'm here aren't I?"

Ashley held out her hand to the smaller girl, "I'm just teasing. Now get in here."

Beca took the outstretched hand and found herself being pulled into a kiss. Ashley pulled back after a moment, biting her lower lip and looking at Beca from under hooded eyes, "Damn, I don't know if I'll ever get tired of that."

Beca reached up and pulled the taller brunette in for another kiss. Smiling as it ended, "I hope you never do."

The two girls walked into the living room with linked hands and found Jessica sprawled on the couch watching TV. She waved at Beca before turning back to the remote, flipping through the Recommended list on Netflix. Beca smirked as she looked at the two girls she came to spend the day with and then looked down at what she was wearing. Both girls were dressed in just tank tops and shorts while she had on a nice pair of skinny jeans and a form-fitting button down top. She looked between the two girls again laughing, "I think I'm overdressed."

Jessica looked up laughing, "Well yah, its Netflix Sunday so we weren't planning on getting off the couch for a while."

Ashley pulled her towards the bedroom and Beca nervously followed. She smirked when Ashley pulled out antank top and shorts, "Here, you can borrow these if you want." When Beca hesitated, Ashley smirked at her, "That is unless you want to cuddle on the couch in that."

Beca sighed, taking the offered clothes. Ashley smiled at her as she slid her head back from the door she was pulling shut, "Come on out when you're ready."

Beca undressed and pulled the shorts on. She stood there debating bra or no bra for a minute, finally sliding the lacy fabric down her arms and letting it fall to the floor before sliding the tank top over her head. She walked back out into the living room to find the two girls sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Jessica turned as she heard the brunette come out of the bedroom, "We have all the snacks ready but we didn't know what you'd want to drink. Coffee's in the pot and everything else is in the fridge, help yourself and then get that cute butt over here."

Beca grabbed a cup of coffee and as she headed out to the living room she suddenly turned around and walked back to the fridge and grabbed a water so she wouldn't have to get up later. She looked around the living room as she came back with her drinks trying to decide where to sit. She could sit between her two soulmates on the couch or she could sit in the empty chair. To be honest, it wasn't much of a decision for her and she walked around the couch and set her drinks down before plopping down on the couch between the two girls.

When she was settled, Jessica leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. Jessica ran the backs of her fingers over Beca's cheek as she pulled back, "'Bout time you gave me one of those."

Beca took her hand and kissed the backs of her fingers before responding, "Well you could have gotten up to get one at any time."

Jessica just shrugged with a smile, "I know, but I was too comfy here." Beca nudged her with her elbow for that before settling back on the couch while Jessica dropped her head on Beca's shoulder, her arm slipping through Beca's.

The three girls watched a few episodes of Glee while spending a lot of time cuddling each other on the couch. After the third episode, Jessica sat up and pulled her head from Beca's lap, giving a languid stretch as she leaned back against the arm of the couch, pulling one leg up so that her foot was touching her knee. Beca turned as the blonde settled against the arm of the couch and gulped, Jessica wasn't wearing panties and damn if Beca didn't feel her body responding to the sight of the bare flesh peeking out from those shorts. Beca internally chastised herself for acting like a teenage boy every time she risked a peek over at Jessica's bare pussy, but the heat building in her core was too much to ignore. She sent a silent prayer to whatever Gods may be out there that the blonde was too engrossed on the TV to notice Beca's attentions.

Ashley couldn't see what Beca could, but she did notice Beca's nipples straining against the tight tank top. Damn if that wasn't a sexy sight. Ashley couldn't help herself, she moved closer to the brunette and turned the girl to kiss her, her arm 'accidentally' brushing over the hard pebbles straining against the thin fabric. When Beca moaned into Ashley's mouth at the contact, she got bolder, reaching up to cup one of the firm breasts, her thumb rubbing over the nipple through the fabric. The whimper that escaped Beca's lips caught the attention of the blonde. She smiled at the sexy sight of her two soulmates in their semi-erotic embrace. She slid over wrapping her arms around the smaller brunette, leaning down and sucking lightly on her neck.

Ashley felt Beca get bolder, reaching out to cup her breast as she had done. Ashley tipped her head back and moaned as Beca's thumb rolled over her nipple, "Fuck baby." She quickly moved back to kiss along the other side of Beca's neck, working her way up while Jessica kissed her way down on the other side. Beca moved her other hand back to slip around the back of Jessica's neck, urging her on. Jessica sucked on the junction of Beca's neck and shoulder again, her hand slipping down into her shorts, her fingertips slipping between her folds, finding the brunette already wet. Beca tipped her head back and moaned as Jessica's fingers slid lightly over her clit, "Oh shit, that's it."

Beca slid her hand off of Jessica's neck and reached across to pull Ashley into a deep kiss, her hand moving more frantically over the brunettes chest, pushing her hand down under the fabric in her way, cupping her bare flesh. Beca broke the kiss, panting and looking at the other brunette, "Not here."

Ashley looked at her with a confused look as she tried to catch her breath from the kiss. Beca leaned in and brushed her lips roughly over the brunette's before clarifying, "Bedroom." Beca extracted her hand from Ashley's shirt and took her hand as she stood, missing the feel of Jessica's hands on her already. She reached behind her and grabbed Jessica's hand, leading her to the bedroom as she followed Ashley.

Beca pulled Ashley around as they neared the bed, grabbing the hem of her tank top and pulling it quickly over her head. She leaned in and sucked firmly on the taller brunette's neck as she cupped her breast, tugging firmly on her hard nipple. She groaned against Ashley's neck as she felt Jessica's arms go around her waist again, the blonde's lips returning to her neck as if there had been no interruption. Beca groaned against Ashley's neck as Jessica's fingers returned to her slick folds, sliding lightly over her clit. Damn, she wasn't going to wear these panties later because they were already drenched.

Ashley broke away from the other brunette, tugging Beca's shirt up and over her head and then led her over to the bed. Beca groaned as she felt Jessica's hands leave her again but followed Ashley to the bed. She turned Beca's back to the bed as the Jessica knelt in front of her, tugging her shorts and panties down her legs in one fluid motion. Jessica leaned forward slightly and her lips lightly brushed Beca's skin just above her swollen lips. Ashley guided Beca down to the bed as her hand moved down to slide lightly between her parted thighs. Jessica moved up to give Beca a deep kiss as Ashley slid down her body, kissing over her stomach until she settled herself between Beca's thighs, gazing longingly at the swollen lips in front of her, parted slightly with need.

Ashley ran her tongue along the entire length of Beca's slit and was rewarded by a moan and Beca's body arching off of the bed. She gazed up as her tongue passed over the smaller girl's slit again, watching as Jessica moved down to take one of Beca's nipples in her mouth, sucking greedily.

Beca grabbed the sheets with one hand while the other pressed Jessica harder against her breast. She moaned as Ashley finally slid two fingers inside her, slowly sliding them in and out as her tongue flicked lightly over her clit. Beca couldn't concentrate on any one sensation, her thoughts short circuiting as the two mouths worked her body into a frenzy. Ashley suddenly sped up her fingers, thrusting them faster, fingers curling deliciously inside her. Beca's ass came off of the bed as she screamed, her orgasm hitting her hard. Jessica smiled against her breast, her tongue lazily tracing circles around Beca's hard nipple as she came. Ashely slowed her fingers, her tongue working every last bit of Beca's orgasm out, drawing the smaller girl's pleasure out as long as she could.

As Beca's body finally collapsed back to the bed, the other two girls slowly slid up her body, wrapping two sets of arms around the panting brunette. They both gave the brunette long kisses, Jessica leaning in first and when she pulled back, Ashley was right there to replace her lips. Beca sighed as she tasted herself on Ashley's lips.

When Beca thought she had sufficient control of her limbs, she rolled over to kneel over Ashley, her hand slipping down to slide along the brunette's slit. Jessica knelt next to Beca, trailing kisses over her smaller lover's back as she watched Ashley's head tip back when Beca's fingers trailed lightly over her clit. Beca smiled at the reaction before she slid down to her stomach, planting kisses down Ashley's body, sliding slowly lower and lower. As Beca moved down Ashley's body, Jessica slid into the space she left, leaning down and kissing her girlfriend deeply. Ashley's hands moved up to Jessica's neck, pulling her down into the kiss as Beca trailed her tongue lightly around Ashley's belly button. Ashley groaned into the kiss as Beca settled between her legs and ran her tongue roughly along her slit.

Jessica broke the kiss, turning her head to watch as Beca lapped slowly along Ashley's slit. These two girls had her so wet, but she was feeling left out at the moment. So she took matters into her own hands, moving up to straddle Ashley's head, lowering herself to her lover's mouth. Ashley slid her hands around the blonde's legs, grasping her thighs as she pulled Jessica down to her tongue, licking slowly along her dripping slit. Jessica groaned as Ashley's tongue pushed inside her, sliding in and out of her. She wanted more, she leaned forward and grabbed the headboard, her hips rocking as she moved her pussy needily over Ashley's tongue.

Beca looked up from her position between Ashley's thighs to see Jessica's ass moving back and forth as she ground her pussy against Ashley's face. Beca groaned against Ashley's clit, sending a shiver through the other brunette. Beca slipped two fingers into her lover as she sucked firmly on her clit. She was rewarded for her efforts with a low moan from the brunette who removed on hand from Jessica's thigh and twisted the sheets in it instead.

Ashley couldn't focus on Jessica's pussy, her tongue couldn't keep a consistent motion as Beca's fingers pushed her closer to the edge. She felt Beca hum against her clit and that's all it took to push her over the edge, her head tipping back and losing contact with Jessica. She moaned and shook as the orgasm took over her body, Beca's fingers slowing just enough to draw out the wonderful sensation.

Beca heard Jessica whimper in need as Ashley's mouth left her pussy when she came. Beca waited until she was sure Ashley's orgasm was finished before she crawled up along her body, coming up behind Jessica. She slid her arm around Jessica's body as her other hand slid along her ass. Her hand slid up Jessica's neck, cupping her chin as her other hand slid down her ass until she pushed two fingers into her neglected pussy. Beca held her in place as she slowly fingered the whimpering blonde. She leaned in and bit lightly on the blonde's earlobe as she started working her fingers faster. Beca smiled against Jessica's neck as she felt Ashley's tongue flick across her fingers, knowing the sexy blonde wasn't going to last much longer.

Jessica's breath hitched as she felt Ashley's tongue join Beca's fingers on her pussy. She gripped the headboard tighter as Ashley's tongue flicking firmly over her clit and Beca's fingers pushed deeper into her from behind. She rocked her hips wantonly as the two girls pushed her to her orgasm. Jessica's head tipped back as she cried out nonsense syllables, her body shaking as her orgasm ripped through her body. Beca held her blonde lover tightly as she came, keeping her from falling over while kissing lovingly along her neck.

As Jessica's orgasm passed, she leaned her head back and kissed Beca greedily. When the girls broke their kiss, Jessica rotated her body and lifted her leg from one side of Ashley's head. She slid down the taller brunette's body, her arms wrapping around Ashley. Beca slipped down the other side of Ashley, leaning in for a kiss and tasting Jessica on her lover's lips.

Ashley summed up the experience for all three girls when she just whispered, "Wow."


End file.
